Pokélove chapter 2 (pokemon x trainer Fanfiction gay)
by Pokem0nfanatic
Summary: This is the story about a lucario falling in love with his trainer. Sorry about this chapter being shorter than the first one


We played games all night, resting our tired heads at 3 am.

"I'm so happy you're back Lukey, I really missed you.''

John said as he came closer to me and looked me in the eyes. He put his hand around my back and pulled me closer to him. He smiled and we kissed. It felt amazing, but I couldn't shake the feeling of guilt I had. I loved John, but I felt so bad for Braixen. Her life was cut short because of me. I moved away from john and he looked at me, confused.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes… This doesnt feel right... While I was gone, I met a Braixen and kinda fell in love with her. She kissed me and I liked it, but a day later she got shot by a team rocket member! Kissing you reminded me of her. I'm so sorry, I'm just confused."

"I'm sorry you didn't say anything about a Braixen, I didn't know."

"No...'' I interupted him ,"It's not your fault, just give me some time, ok?"

He looked away and started playing the game again, until he died. He stood up and turned the console off.

"I'm going to bed, what about you?"

I just sat on the ground, looking at him. I felt really bad, John went through so many horrible things and he was so happy to see me. "Fuck it!" I thought and stood up. I made a step towards him, grabbed him, and kissed him on the mouth. I had to stand on my toes to be able to kiss him. He put his arms around me and pulled me even closer to him. The feeling of his lips pushing against my muzzle was so good. We kissed for several seconds until I took a step back to get some air. John's aura was a bright red, just like the day I confessed my love to him.

"I think im gonna go to bed as well." I said whilst smiling at him seductively.

"i thought you wanted some time to think about the whole situation?"

"I'm done thinking,"I said as i pushed him onto the bed.

"Lukey...I...I gotta...", he stutterred.

"You dont need to do anything.". I whispered to him. I pinned him down onto the bed, my face only centimeters away from his face.

We started making out again. While kissing him, my paw reached out for the light switch and I turned of the light.

The colors of our auras united, a pure, pulsing red filled with our passion. I'd never felt happier in my entire life.

JOHN'S POINT OF VIEW

The next morning I woke up because of light shining right onto my face. Lucario was lying ontop of me. He was still asleep but he looked really happy. I pet him, his fur was soft. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning Lukey, did I wake you up?" I said quietly.

He yawned. "Yes but it's ok." he said as he put his head on my chest, smiling.

We lay in bed for a couple minutes until my mom yelled that we should come downstairs to eat breakfast. I sighed, got out of bed and got dressed. I picked up my clothes and walked towards the door.

"Are you coming Lukey, or are you not hungry?" I said to him and opened the door to the hallway.

"I'm starving." he said. We went downstairs and sat at the table.

"Good morning boys, did you sleep well?"

We looked at each other and blushed.

"Yes, I could finally sleep in a normal bed again." Lucario jokingly said as he grabbed a slice of bread. He put butter and a slice of cheese on it and ate it and I decided to eat some cerial.

"honey, how's your back? Does it still hurt?"mom asked.

"It doesnt hurt that much right now." I answered. "I don't think lucario sleeping on me was very healthy for my back though.

"Don't forget to put some new bandages around it. I know it's painful, but Lucario will help you,"Mom said.

We went upstairs into my room. I took my shirt off, exposing my back to him. Then I carefully took off the bandages, and Lucario got a glimpse on the hole he had accidentally pierced into my back.

"Oh god, John, I am so sorry. I…" Lucario said, "I never wanted to hurt you, I need you to be aware of that!"

"I know that, Why should you hurt me in the first place?" I said, trying to comfort him.

I took a roll of bandages out of my drawer and handed it to him. He carefully took them out of my hand and carefully ripped out a strap of it. Then, he told me to put my hands in the air. I obeyed. Gently, he strapped the bandage around my back and chest, careful not to hurt me. It feeled very good, and I got a nice feeling, that my best friend was there for me.

After we were done, we just played video games. It had gotten dark outside, when my father came home from work. He surprised us, when he just opened the door to my room, came inside and said

"Hey champ, how's your back? Did you change the bandages?"

"It doesn't hurt that much anymore and yes, we swapped them out for new ones."

"Good and how about you Lucario, are you happy to be back home, or do you prefer the wild life outside" he jokingly said. My dad always made bad and lucario just said, that he was happy to be back.

It got pretty late and me and lukey were hungry, so i went downstairs and got a bag of chips out of the kitchen. We ate the chips while playing some more video games and went to bed, together.

But we couldnt sleep very long. There was a loud explosion downstairs that woke us both up. Lucario was lying ontop of me, just like yesterday and he gave me a confused look. Once he realised that soemthing exploded he jumped out of bed and walked towards the bedroom door.

He slowly opened the door and….."Hello Lucario, I belive we havent met in person, my name is Tobias" followed by a gunshot.

I saw everything in slow-motion. Lucario fell backward, heavily tossed by the impact of the bullet in his chest. Whilest falling, our auras connected for the first time, a sign of his life energy being in serious danger.

Tobias looked at me, holding the smoking gun. "So THAT'S why he wanted to return home so damn fast…"

While talking, a massive shadow sneaked up behind Tobias. It was Dad, armed with a baseball bat. But right before the heavy bat hit Tobias' skull, the chubby dude turned around, grabbed my dads arm, threw him to the ground - and shot him in his leg. He screamed out in pain and lay on the floor while holding his leg, he lost a lot of blood. Tobias looked at him, looked at his men and said "Set the house on fire". He looked at me and started to smile."We'll take the boy with us, I have an idea, that Lucario will pay for having killed Randy."

After about 30 seconds, two of my loved ones had been shot. I was petrified, unable to move, unable to think.

"This guy will fucking kill me!", was the first thought that ran through my mind. But apparently, they had other plans for Lukey and me. Before I was able to say something or shout at Tobias, six men in Team Rocket- uniforms rushed into my room and grabbed unconscious Lukey and me. ,,What are you going to…", I shouted, but felt something heavy hit the back of my head - and i fell into unconsciousness.

The first thing I realized when i woke up was that I was tied to a chair, I turned my head around, Lucario was also tied to chair behind me. We were facing away from eachother. The room we were in was dark.

"are you ok?''i whispered to Lucario.

"there's blood everywhere, it hurts, but they put a bandage over the wound." he answered, I could feel that he was afraid.

"Who were those guys and what do they want from you?" I asked.

All the sudden the lights in the room went on, blinding me. The same chubby guy that kidnapped us was standing in front of us.

"I could listen to you two talking all day but sadly enough I don't have enough time", he said,"All you have to know is that he killed my friend and that he is responsible for one of our bases being raided."

"I didn't kill him, your Braixen did" Lucario yelled at him.

"Of course she did, where is she anyway? Did you kill her too?" He said while chukling.

"She's dead, Randy killed her."

"Oh that sucks, well no problem. Anyway let's move on shall we? I want to play a funny game, you see I'm not gonna kill you, there would be no fun in that, no I want to see you get mentally destroyed."

He looked at me with an evil grin, he picked up a syringe with a weird yellow liquid inside and started to walk towards me.

"Wait, no, what are you going to do?" I yelled at him. I tried to get out of the chair but to no avail.

"This poison will kill you in 30 days, in a very painful way. Now, because im a nice guy, im gonna tell you a little secret, there is an antidote but of course i wont just tell what that antidote is, that would ruin the fun". He started to laugh until he stood right infront of me. "This is may hurt a little" he said. He pushed the needle into my shoulder and proceded to press the liquid into my body. It hurt alot, he probably because he hit my nerve and I screamed in pain.

"This is going to be funny, now go back to sleep.". He took a small pistol from underneath his brown jacket and shot a weird dart at me and one at lucario. Seconds later I lost consciousness.

When i woke up I was lying next to Lucario. It looked like it was early in the morning but I couldnt tell. We were lying in front of our house, if you could still call it that, it was completely burnt down, part of the roof had collapsed and whole chunks of the outer walls were missing. I was shocked, how could this happen and what about my parents. Did they die in the fire? I started to cry, what did I do to deserve this? Lucario woke up looked at me and then at the house.

"Holy shit no, they burned down the house!? Im so sorry John this is all my fault."

"This is not your fault, dont blame yourself. This is Team Rocket's fault." I said to him, trying to comfort him.

"I'm, well, you're right. Oh no! I totally forgot about the posion, we need to get you to the hospital."

Isnt it funny? 4 days ago i was lying in the hospital and now I have to go back. The worst thing being, that I may only have 30 days left to live.


End file.
